A networked computing system can use a cache to store data associated with network data communicated among elements of the system. Storing data in the cache can require selecting a location in the cache to store the data based on particular selection criteria. The present disclosure relates to caching data associated with network data communicated within networked computing systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to selecting locations in a cache to store data and criteria used to select particular locations to store the data.